My Crush Is A Monster Boy!
by AnimeFanAndDrawer1
Summary: Kai is a new transfer student. He doesn't want to talk to anyone but on the last day of school Lindsey follows him. What secret does he hold? Told in Lindsey P.O.V . KaixOC!


**I wanted to try KaixLindsey (OC) So here is the song called My Crush Was A Monster Boy. I do NOT own Ninjago characters or song! I only own my Ocs!**

* * *

It was a normal day at school. My twin brother was talking with his friends while my best friend Caroline sat next to me. "You heard that theirs a new student coming to this class." Caroline said. I smiled and nodded. "Hey do you want to prank the new student?" Lloyd asked. I snickered and nodded. "I'm in." I said as we high-five each other. "Are you in Caroline? Your brother is." He asked. She shook her head. "Last time I said 'yes' we had detention and our dad got super angry he did... you know what? I forgot. And No." She said. Me and Lloyd rolled our eyes. "Fine." He said as he sneaked back towards his desk.

"Good morning class." Our teacher said. "Good morning." All of us mumbled. 'Welcome our two new students. Kai and Nya." She said as a boy and a girl came in. "I'm Kai. Please don't talk to me." He said and turned his head away. "I'm Nya." Nya said as she smiled. "How cute..." I heard one of Lloyd's friend Jay whispered as he continue to stare at Nya. "Kai seems a little cute." I whispered. "What?" Caroline stared at me then smiled. "They seem to be siblings. Please be nice to them." The teacher glared at Lloyd knowing that he'll prank them. "Yes ma'am." He mumbled.

"Okay Kai sit next to Lindsey over there and Nya sit next to Jay over there." She told them as she pointed at the empty seat next to me and Jay. They did what they where told. "Hey I'm Lindsey." I said as he sat next to me. "I'm sorry but I don't want anyone talking to me." He said as he turned his head away from me. "Well sorry." I said as I started to Caroline. "Okay class enjoy your free time." The teacher said after we were all done with our work. I stared at Kai who just went towards the class pet. "Weirdo." I heard Caroline say. "He doesn't want any friend but he wants to see the class pet and let me guess. He wants to be friends with it." She said. I looked at him and he appeared to be smiling. "I think your right..." I said then she looked at him then sighed. "Who cares..." She mumbled. I looked at Kai then blushed a little.

"At least summer vacation is almost here. Just two more weeks!" Caroline said with excitement. "What are you going to do?" I asked. She sighed. "My dad said he's going to teach me and Cole how to dance better." She said. I laughed a little. "What about you?" She asked. "I don't know. Make sure Lloyd doesn't get a sugar rush again?" I shrugged. "Candy is good though." I heard Lloyd. "I know it is. But mom told us not to eat a lot of it." I told him. Caroline started to laugh as well. "Can't wait!" Caroline said excited. I smiled at her.

A week has past. One more week until summer vacation. "Lindsey!" Caroline said as she got angry at me. "Huh?" I said as I stopped staring at Kai. "You look like Jay staring at Nya." She said. She was thinking. "You have a crush on Kai!" She teased. I blushed and shook my head. "No way! Stop joking around!" I said as I punched her arm. "Have you heard that the new kid Kai has been walking home alone?" I heard a girl say to her friend. "Yeah. He doesn't seem to want any friends. The only people he talks to is his sister." The other girl said. Caroline sighed. "Great new rumors are spreading again." She said. I nodded and just kept looking at Kai making Caroline frustrated. Maybe I do like Kai.

Another week has past. Finally summer vacation has arrive! "Bye Lindsey and Lloyd!" Cole and Caroline said. "Bye guys." Jay said. Both me and Lloyd waved goodbye to them. "Have a nice summer." Our teacher said. Everyone cheered and ran off. I saw Kai walking. "Um.. Lloyd. Can you go home first? Tell mom I had something to do." I said. "Um... okay?" He said confused as I ran off following my crush, Kai to his home. I was smiling a little. I hope my mom, Misako wouldn't mind if I come home late. I already know dad don't mine since he's off at work with my uncle. I think it's creepy that both my uncle and dad likes her? Well that's love. I hope mom will understand.

Pasting his house, along the river, through a grove of trees. Buying ice cream at the candy store just where are you going?! I'm still confused as ever. Finally we were on a vacant lot on a fill. I saw Kai with the popsicle in his hand. My eyes widen when he throw it in the air. I screamed loud to know his secret. The thing that ate the flying popsicle was a monster. How is that possible?! Kai saw me and looked a little frighten as well. "Lindsey! What are you doing here?!" He yelled. I looked at him scared that the monster was going to eat me. "I-I wanted to see you." I whimpered. He looked as his monster then at me. He placed his hand to help me get up. I got up blushing a little since our hands touch.

"I want you to keep this promise." He said. I nodded. "I promise." I said. We did a pinky promise. "Does your sister know about your umm... monster?" I asked. He shook his head. "No one does." He said as he sighed. "RAWR!" The monster yelled . "It seems that he's hungry! I'll be right back." He said as he got up and he had a few candy and threw it in the air. I felt like screaming again. That monster scares me. Who wouldn't be scared of it except Kai?! I sighed. Maybe it's a good monster? He did raise it. Right? I finally smiled still afraid a little. "So Kai. Why didn't you want any friends? I can see Cole wanting to try being your friend. He is kind of popular at school." I asked. He sighed. "Then my 'friends' would be concern and follow me and find my monster. I wasn't going to risk it but then _you _came." He told me. "Oh.." I whispered. "Well I'm going to visit you here. I hope you don't mind." I teased. I think he saw it coming and smirked. "Hope your mom don't mind." I looked at him. "How did you know?" I asked. "I didn't until now." I stuck my tung at him. "I have to go home. Bye. See you tomorrow okay." I said he nodded as I left. I blushed. I talked to him. I talked to him!

A days has past and I kept my promise. We've jumped in the river, ate melted ice cream, argue sometimes because of his stubbornness, and we talked endlessly making my heart beat fast. One day we got closer to each other holding hands. "Kai..." I mumbled as I blushed. I looked at him and smiled. "I-I think I-" The ground started to rumble. The monster came up and Kai was in the air now. "KAI!" I screamed as loud as I can. The monster ate Kai like it does when Kai throws the ice cream in the air. His monster ate him. I feel tear coming down. I walked back hoping it won't eat me. Then I tripped on a rock. This is how I'm going to die. I noticed today was the end of summer vacation. "P-please don't eat me." I whimpered in fear. The monster started to laugh with your voice. "Why would I eat you?" He asked it sounded a lot like you... "Kai? Is it really you?" I asked. "Yes! It's really me." I gulped. Our hands touch as he helped me up.

The next day of school their were screams. "Lindsey!" I heard Lloyd and Caroline scream. I didn't move. I don't want Kai to get hurt or killed. I heard all the teachers in the whole school calling the police and military. "Lindsey over here!" Lloyd yelled. "Get away from that monster!" Caroline yelled. I looked at them finally and shook my head. Cole ran towards his sister to protect her and Jay was protecting Nya who was scared as well. "NO!" I yelled. They all stared at me then ran off in fear. It kind of hurts to know your twin brother or your best friend isn't helping you. My heart starting to pound and the military has arrived. "Leave Kai alone!" I screamed. No one listen to me and the heard of pistols scared both me and Kai. Mostly Kai. He started screaming and getting angry. "K-kai?" I said calmly before he got enrage. He started attacking. "NO! DON'T!" I scream then chased him. A bullet slash some of my skin on my shoulder. "Ow.." I mumbled. Kai got even more enrage and attack the city. "NO!" I screamed again. The next minutes wouldn't surprise all of you but Kai has destroyed half of the city...

My crush was indeed a monster boy...

* * *

**Anime: Kai destroyed half the city.**

**Kai: Well I am a monster! Boy...**

**Lindsey: Your still cute :3.**

**Kai: How are you Lloyd's sister?**

**Lindsey: Well we may look alike but doesn't mean we act alike. -_-**

**Anime: Your rude.**

**Kai: No I'm not.**

**Anime: Whatever. You two know what to say.**

**Lindsey: Yup! :3**

**Kai & Lindsey: PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
